


Cookie Thief

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [16]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Prompt: “I’m going to hell for this. ““You can’t be serious all you did was steal a cookie!”
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Cookie Thief

I both love and hate doing this. Sneaking around the house at 2am just to snack on a cookie before heading to bed and actual falling asleep. Pros of doing such a crime is that I get a sweet treat and the cons being that if I’m caught by a certain red haired, mint eyed man, I’m as good as dead. Literally.

Right now, it’s that time again… time for a cookie! Sliding out from under the covers and trying my damnedest to not wake up my sleeping boyfriend, I tip-toe to the door of our bedroom, open it as quietly as I can and then tip-toeing down the hall and to the kitchen. Once I reach the kitchen and I make my way over to a cupboard that’s beside the fridge, I open it up and there, at the top of it, sits a two jars of double chocolate cookies, one being mine and the others Saeran’s. I reach for Saeran’s and open the jar up, reaching my hand into the jar and pulling out a single cookie. I hate doing this, they are Saeran’s after all, I ran out last week and been stealing from his jar every night since but they are just so good that I can’t resist.

Holding the cookie in my mouth, I use my now free hands to close the jar back up, place it in its original place and close up the cupboard. I lean on the counter enjoying my cookie when suddenly two arms wrap around my waist. I stiffen, knowing full well that I’ve been caught.

“I’m going to hell for this.” I mutter and Saeran just laughs.

“You can’t be serious all you did was steal a cookie!” he states still chuckling. “If I’m being honest, I was coming down for a cookie too, so don’t worry” he winks at me then moves around to open the cupboard to get his jar. I slither out of his grasp and take a couple steps away from him. He looks at me with a confused look but when he opens the jar to see that his number of cookies has depleted, and not by him, he calmly closes everything up and puts it away before turning to face me.

“You better run” he informs me in a menacing tone. I take another step back.

“W-Why?” I ask stuttering. I know full well why, but I still asked for some reason.

“You stole my cookies. You are going to hell, and I’m taking you there myself.” He tells me before pouncing out at me. I just barely miss it before I zip off to save my life.

Let the hunt for the cookie thief begin.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted some of my writing on Amino and someone requested a part 2 of a Saeran x Reader of the prompt I did with the reader stealing a cookie. This is sort of like the aftermath/the next morning sort of thing that I just wrote, hope it’s good and stuff :)

Well… this is interesting… to say the least.

After running from my red-haired, mint-eyed boyfriend last night when I stole one of his cookies from his cookie jar, we somehow managed to wake up his twin, Saeyoung, and can ya guess what he did? He recorded every second of the thrilling chase and posted it on the RFA chat the next morning for all the members to see.

I say ‘somehow woke him up’ when really, I shouldn’t. What did I think was going to happen with the pounding of Saeran and I’s feet against the hard wood floor? Saeyoung to sleep through it? HA! Saeyoung’s a trained agent, nothing’s gonna get past him.

Now, I’m sitting on the couch, watching as Saeran furiously hunts down Saeyoung for doing such a heinous crime of posting an absolutely cute time between him and I and to delete the video from the chat, as well as his phone.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YA IDIOT!!! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!!!” Saeran yells, it echoing throughout the house.

“But brotherrrrr!!!! T_T” Saeyoung whines back but it only angers Saeran further. Saeyoung is then soon cornered by Saeran. Poor Saeyoung ☹

“NO BUTS, I’M GONNA HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!” Saeran yells while holding up his phone and motioning to the video of us last night. Saeran advances forward towards Saeyoung, to which Saeyoung lets out the most girlish scream I have ever heard in my life.

Yep, their brotherly bond couldn’t be stronger.


End file.
